bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Plum
Plum is a character in Bravest Warriors. She is a purple alien girl who is Beth's best friend. Chris, Danny, and Wallow like her a lot although it isn't entirely clear if all of them love her. She first appeared in the comic, and now the animated YouTube series with her first appearance in the episode "Gas-Powered Stick". She is so close to the Bravest Warriors, she is almost the 5th unofficial member of the team. She also speaks with a slight accent. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Personality Plum is sweet and perky to those around her. Despite her innocent personality, she can stand up for herself, and doesn't accept rudeness. Plum is best friends with Beth. She has a double ancient personality that lives in her second brain. Appearance Plum is a pale, blue skinned sea creature, called a Merwif, with a mermaid tail that replaces her legs whilst swimming. She has short plum-colored hair with pink bangs and pink cheeks. She apparently has only three fingers and two toes. Plum wears a ripped pink shirt and pink skirt, and goes bare-foot. The x-ray of her skull in Gas-Powered Stick shows that her eyes are purple. In Mexican Touchdown she wore a black spy uniform with black shorts and black boots. In Hamster Priest she is seen wearing the same outfit from Gas-Powered Stick; along with 2 other outfits, such as a black and purple commander dress and a black and purple jump suit Weapons Plum has been seen wielding a bazooka and other large guns, but these are not staples in her combat. Bazooka.PNG GRoup.PNG Popcorn.PNG Plum_Helmet.png Relationships Impossibear Plum mistakes Impossibear as being Wallow's dog, and finds him adorable at first, but quickly changes her opinion of him after he whacks her across the legs with the Gas Powered Stick given to him by the Emotion Lord, calling him a jerk. Beth Plum and Beth are best friends. Beth worries about bringing her over due to the guys constantly trying to gain her affection. In the episode "gas powered stick", Plum shows anger towards the Emotion Lord for giving Chris the ability to watch Beth. Chris Plum has a crush on Chris. It is unclear however if Chris feels the same way. Even though Chris has a crush on Beth and he has been shown to like Plum as well. Examples of this are in Gas-Powered Stick when it shows how he obviously enjoyed their kiss and when Plum asked him, "So do you want me to just give up?" Chris replied, "Not really." Chris is shown to be rather nervous and however, can talk to her normally. Chris only stuttered when they first met at the beginning of the episode. In Hamster Priest, Plum and Chris are seen french kissing Danny Danny has a huge crush on Plum, and competes with Wallow for her attention. While she is aware of his affection (in his constant attempts to impress her) and is flattered by it, she only returns affection toward Chris. In the episode "Mexican Touchdown" he was doing a lot of stuff for her which was hurting him. After a while she told him, to stop hurting himself for her. At that point, Danny thought it was because she is in love with him and she could'nt stand to see him get hurt, but Plum told him its actually because she was not attracted to Danny and that she was tired of watching him hurt himself to impress him. Danny then said his life wasnt worth living anymore but then he realized that if he no longer has to worry about impressing Plum, then he was now free and no longer has to hurt himself. He can now be happy and free. After that, he lost his memory of what happened so it is like it never happened and he still loves Plum. Wallow Wallow and Danny are in a similar boat in regards to Plum. They both constantly try to impress her and although she is flattered by this, her only love interest is Chris. Emotion Lord Emotion Lord and Plum have a mysterious relationship. In Gas-Powered Stick she appears to have unexplained anger toward him, and she retrieves and crushes the peach pit he indirectly gave to Chris and gave him a stern look. Strangely, despite Emotion Lord and all his powerful abilities, he actually shows fear toward Plum and a great fear at that (ie. hiding in a washing machine after she glared at him). This may be because in the episode "Ultra Wankershim", when Chris look into the future, he sees a vision of plum in a mentally unstable raging state. Plum shows anger to the Emotion Lord for some reasons unknown, but may be revealed in later episodes. Evil Plum Plum has a doppelganger, like the each of Bravest Warriors do, and like Wallow she is madly in love with hers. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Gas-Powered Stick *Mexican Touchdown *Hamster Priest *Merewif Tag Minor Roles *Ultra Wankershim (Cameo) Comic Book Appearances *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 *Issue 7 *Issue 8 *Issue 9 *Issue 14 Trivia *She is the unofficial 5th Bravest Warrior. *She has a crush on Chris. *In the episode, "Gas-Powered Stick," when Plum and Chris kiss, Chris sees her second brain before Plum extracts the pit of a fruit that allowed Chris to have X-Ray vision. *In the original character pitch, her name was "Annie Pi", and she was an Emotion Lord. *She thought Impossibear was Wallow's dog. *In the episode "Ultra Wankershim" Chris had a vision of Plum angry with glowing purple eyes and tentacles. **Which was later reavealed to be Plum in Mexican Touchdown Attacking the Tear Sucker. **She is part memory donk *She is the first and only character in the animated series to be shown as both a female and male Gallery The full gallery for Plum can be viewed at Plum/Gallery PLUM.PNG Plum GPS.jpg Plum.jpg Plum Concept.png Bw_plum_design500_flynn.png 13-154eb33bce.jpg Plum Helmet.png Category:Characters Category:Females